I'll Be There
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: When Rory's boyfriend, Logan comes over one day after hearing about Rory's best friend, the truth comes stumbling out. Can Andrea, Rory's best friend, find love with Tristan without ruining Rory's relationship? ROGAN towards 3rd chap,TristanOC!
1. Logan Knows Her?

Alright, rewritten and without use of another story. I remade the entire plot and introduced a new character that will go with Logan. I also will start out short and am wondering why I have over 400 hits on a story with 47 words and a hiatus warning.

Logan Knows Her?

"_Vince, let me go!" A young girl of about 20 years old yelled at her boyfriend, Vince Longhorn. His brown hair and blue eyes were more than deceiving. The girl felt Vince's grip tighten on her wrists and he only got angrier as she cried for help. In one quick movement Vince's fist connected with her face. Her hazel eyes were full of evident fear._

"_Vince, stop!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face but it only pushed Vince over the edge. He picked her up by her hair and was about to throw her when they both heard knocking._

_Knock, knock, knock…._the sound continued until….

"Rory! Rory!" Rory Gilmore shot up in her bed. It had been a dream. A horrible, terrible nightmare. Staring back into her eyes were the bruised hazel ones of her best friend, Andrea Elizabeth Jaxton. She just had a dream about this girl. This was impossible.

"Andrea, not again." Rory sighed to her friend and helped the brown haired girl inside of her room. Rory saw Andrea begin to cry as she heard another knock at the door. Logan Bradford Huntzberger's brown eyes stared back at hers and shifted to Andrea.

"Jax, what happened?" Logan asked and Andrea looked up to him. She tried to stand but fell, with Logan catching her.

"I got hurt Logan." Andrea answered back and Rory was surprised. She didn't know that Logan knew Andrea at all.

"Oh god, Andrea." Logan said Andrea's name as his eyes saw the bruises on her arms and legs and neck and she fell into his open arms. She fainted and he picked her up and carried her inside. He shut the door and shook his head. He laid her down and covered her back up.

"Lo-Lo-Logan?" Andrea asked as she was opening her eyes within seconds of feeling his touch. Logan knew what was going on. He had known for the past few hours. All thanks to his two best friends, Colin and Finn.

"Jax, tell me what happened." Logan begged her and she shook her head and pinched his cheek. He smirked and she grinned at him. She put a hand up into his blond hair and he stroked her brown hair.

"Nothing, Logan." Andrea lied horribly to him and he knew but he chose not to push the subject. He could tell she was settling in for the day and probably wasn't going to class that day.

"Jax, I gotta go to class. Can you handle your self for a few minutes so I can check in and then come back?" Logan asked her at which she nodded and he stroked her face with his finger. He wasn't going to leave her alone. He wouldn't do that even if he had to.

"Hey, Logan." Andrea called out to him as he walked away from her side. At once he was at the corner and looking in on her. He made his way over to her side as she beckoned him over and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, Jax?" Logan got close to her and knelt down. She took his hand and weakly reached for his neck. Logan leaned down and felt Andrea's arms around her neck. Every nerve in her body was screaming pain and pleasure at the same time, but she could care less.

"You are one of the only people I know who knows me. I think you like me too." Andrea whispered the last part and then let him go. Logan nodded after blushing a little at her last comment which made him feel better. He kissed her forehead and walked away from her.

Within a few minutes Andrea was sleeping again and Logan was coming back down the hall from his class. He had left Rory behind, stunned and somewhat hurt. She couldn't figure out what had happened between her best friend and hopeful boyfriend.

Alright peeps! It is no longer Rogan because of how people had to be treating me. Too bad I could have done well I think. Oh well, now I like my new character. Hope you guys like. I ma deleting all reviews by the way! I want to start anew! So please re-review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Sleepover

Alright then! Great news I got permission and the authoress didn't care that I used or did use part of her story so ha, kiss my butt! Now that I have permission I used it again! This time I am hoping you guys like it!

Sleepover

Logan bumped into Colin and Finn, who both grinned, but once they saw the look on Logan's face they knew what had happened and they frowned.

"Lo, we are so sorry man. We should have done something, but we were so wasted. We feel so bad, dude." Colin spoke for the both of them and Logan nodded. The Australian, tan-skinned, dark haired and surprisingly sober Finn nodded back at Logan with Colin.

"Just don't worry about it. Why don't ya'll cover for me and her? We are getting out of here. I am taking her to my house." Logan stated coming up with a new plan and the two guys nodded in agreement.

"Can we see her before you guys leave?" Finn asked his accent strong and Logan nodded to him. He turned and continued to Rory's room, where he found no Andrea and just as the three boys were about to flip out, Rory came out of her room and sighed. She held up a note and was about to read it out loud, when Colin took it from her.

"She left and went to your house. She says to bring me and Finn with you. Oh, boy. She called Tristan." Colin said to Logan and Finn and at once they all turned and hauled ass out the door.

"Ace, you know I love you." Logan said before leaving and gave her a hug. Rory was still shocked. She watched as her boyfriend got in his car and then he called up to her window. "You coming, Ace?" Rory nodded and grabbed her jacket. She ran down the stairs and got in the car. They got in Logan's car and were on their way within seconds.

…..While at Logan's house…..

When Andrea got to the house, more like mansion she walked to the back. Logan even had his own "secret entrance" that his parents thought had been sealed for years. He had given Andrea the key and her own alarm code years ago; she practically lived at his house. In fact, he had a section of his closet dedicated to her, as well as a sink and cabinet in the bathroom. It was the perfect place for anyone to live.

Andrea always loved how he called it his room; it was more like his wing of the house. All of them came from New England's "old money" and their lifestyles reflected their lineage. Logan's room was equipped with a full entertainment system, including all the DVD's anyone could ever possibly want, a library/study room for him to do his homework, a huge bathroom, his bedroom which was up the stairs that were located on the far side of the living area, and a small kitchen area.

She walked in and shut the door making sure ho activate the alarm for the door and walked right into his living area. She felt herself walking to the huge wraparound couch. Andrea was thinking about what Logan would say to her, _'Hey Jax, why don't you go take a shower and change into some of your sweats or something so you're more comfortable.'_

"Ok Logan, I give in. I'll go shower and change." Andrea said to her self and got up and first went to the control console, hit a few buttons, and within a matter of seconds she could hear her play list playing in the bathroom.

………While On the Road with the guys and Rory…….

Rory saw Logan pick up his cell phone and call a number. She heard him speak, but now it really wasn't registering. "Hey Mrs. Jaxton its Logan, I just wanted to let you know that Andrea is crashing at my place this weekend so that you didn't worry. She might be missing school." Rory saw Logan nod and he spoke again to her. "Well she had a bad day and is kind of out of it right now. I didn't want her alone and I knew that if I didn't call you she'd forget to. She isn't exactly all together at the moment."

Once more Logan nodded and sighed to him self. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think something bad happened between her and Vince again. She hasn't told me yet but I found her in Rory's room and she was all beat up. I just want to get her to calm down." There was another pause before he spoke. "Me too Mrs. Jaxton, me too."

Logan's next comment caught Rory off guard. "Your welcome, but it's not a big deal. You know I love her and would do anything for her Mrs. Jaxton."

When Logan got off the phone, he turned into the driveway of his house and nodded to Frank, the head security guard and was followed by Rory, Colin and Finn. As Logan and the group walked to his bedroom door they heard thunder rumble. Then as Logan opened the doors and went inside they could hear the shower running.

As the shower turned off, they all sat down. He heard Andrea's phone ring and he got angry. They each had special ring tones, including Tristan, Colin, and the others she knew. He had let her change his to Ashlee Simpson's "Pieces of Me" and Vince's was Gorillaz's "Feel Good Inc."

Logan walked over to her bag, grabbed the phone, and turned it off. He'd deal with Vince as soon as he saw him, when he wasn't so angry and ready to rip head off. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Logan sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and she saw Colin and Finn looking down as well. Logan's head jerked up and he looked to Rory.

"I feel a little better." Andrea said without letting him ask her a question. She looked out the window. After a few more moments of thinking about her, he finally questioned her, "You just gonna stand there Jax or are you gonna come here and sit with me?" He looked up at her while he was saying this and their eyes met. She had on a towel from the bathroom and she smirked at him.

She knew that he had a smirk on before she even saw his face. "I like the view. I'll be right over I just need to put some clothes on." He nodded to her and watched her walk away. Andrea walked into Logan's closet and put on a pair of her shorts and a tank top.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Logan, how do you know her?" Logan looked to Rory and she smiled to him.

"I've known her for a while." He simply stated and the lights flickered as she began to speak, which made everyone seem to giggle like little school children. Lights out would be kind of fun to them.

"Oh, I see." Rory said and watched as the lights went out and Logan stood to walk in and find Andrea. Andrea soon heard Logan rummaging around outside the closet doors. Then she saw a faint light coming towards her, Logan had found a flashlight and was coming to get her.

When he reached her, he put the flashlight on the shelf in front of the mirror and placed one of his hands on her waist. He gently asked, "Andrea, are you ok?" He took his other hand and moved the hair out of her face. She saw the concern in his eyes.

Andrea placed her hands on his chest. She felt him react to her touch; he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. "I'm fine Logan. Let's get out of the closet though."

Logan picked up the flashlight, took her hand and he winked at her. He nodded and she knew that he had a smirk on before she even saw his face. He brought her over to their favorite spot to sit during thunderstorms, his wraparound couch.

Logan's parents put it in when he was eight because he loved to look out the window. It wasn't a normal wraparound couch or in essence window seat. It was in his incredibly large bay window and was like the bottom of a couch. He had pillows on it and shelves on the walls around it. Finn, Colin, and Rory joined them.

He had pillows on it and shelves on the walls around it. The shelves had pictures of them, their favorite books, candles, and one of the cushions in the seat lifted up to reveal a secret compartment that only Logan, Andrea, and the builder knew about. Logan had asked the builder to make him something that he could hide things in, and the builder thought it was adorable and designed the hallow compartment. The hiding place contained mementos from their lives and their favorite blanket.

They laid there for a while just watching the storm. Listening to the thunder rumble and gazing as the lightening cracked and lit up the sky.

"Did you really call Tris, Jax?" Logan said to her cautiously. She looked to him and she nodded. Finn sat on one side of Logan and Colin on the other, while Rory lay in between Logan's legs. Andrea lay in front of them at the feet of Logan and the others. They all eventually fell asleep and were covered by Tristan, who had just arrived.

"Mary, I'll be here when you wake up." Tristan kissed Rory's forehead softy and then turned to look at Andrea lying at the feet of the group. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and forehead.

"I'll be here for you too, Lizzie." Tristan then lay down on the long cushioned window seat area that was in front of the wraparound couch. He couldn't help but notice how happy she looked even though she had bruises on her neck and arms and legs. Then again she was one of the stronger people she had ever known.

Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Please review and I will try and get the new one up and written soon!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
